


Electric Love

by Karabunny1019



Series: Electric Love [1]
Category: X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men RPF
Genre: F/M, X-Men Inspired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:02:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22169098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karabunny1019/pseuds/Karabunny1019
Summary: Adelaide Ivanov is a redheaded Russian ballerina with ice blue eyes. Adelaide's character sheet is uploaded under "Chronicles of Charles and Adelaide." Her powers allow her to feel emotions of others and control them. However, when she was 12 she lost control of her powers and became trapped in her own mind. For ten years she laid hidden in the forest, how she survived is a mystery.Charles Xavier and Hank McCoy go on the rescue mission when a man by the name of Logan, wolverine, showed up and explained what the future held. Mutant death and mass destruction awaited if they didn't stop Raven. Logan explain that they needed Adelaide's help to do that as well.Charles used Cerebro to find her and this is where Chapter One and Adelaide and Charles' story begins.
Relationships: Charles Xavier/Original Female Character
Series: Electric Love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1595752
Kudos: 9





	Electric Love

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of a series and is an X-Men fandom. The only character that I own is Adelaide Ivanov. Anytime another original character is introduced I will put it in the notes before the chapter. 
> 
> This story takes place during the events of "Days of Future Past." If you have not seen that movie I would suggest you watch it before reading this. 
> 
> There will be some chapters that contains smut and sexual content, thus why I labeled it as graphic and explicit. There also may be some chapters that contain violence.

Pain was no stranger to Adelaide . Misery was a close friend. Loneliness was all Adelaide ever knew. She has always been different. She always stuck out in a crowd. Her bright red hair was short back then and curly. Her piercing blue eyes had a look in them, a glow, that let others know she was not the same as them. Her mother was loving and kind to her until she was 12. Her father passed away two years prior. The pain from losing her father weighed heavy on her heart and set off her abilities. While at first she didn’t notice the change in her mind, it came. It came on one cold winter day when she started to hear voices. Loud screams of pain and sorrow. Her blue eyes started to glow, tears streamed down her face and she dropped to her knees and screaming. People dying, people losing people, rape, torture, fires and drownings. All of it poured into her mind. People’s final wishes and thoughts. The thoughts and feelings of the loved ones. Words in languages that Adelaide didn’t understand. She floated into the air. Her mother stood in fear and horror but Adelaide couldn’t see her. She was clouded with pain, overwhelming pain. After a few moments she was able to get it to calm down but when she looked at her mother, she started to cry again. 

“Mutant… Stay back!” Her mother cried in Russian. 

“Mama!” Adelaide said reaching her hands out to her mother. Her mother backed away. 

“You are not my child! You go away! Monster!!” Her mother screamed in Russian. Adelaide turned and started to run into the woods. Her pain leaking into the massive pool of pain. She ran until she couldn’t anymore. She laid down on the ground, cold, confused, alone. Emotions started to flow through her, she gave in.

Charles had been locked his own pain since Raven left and he lost his legs. Ever since that day on the beach his heart had been drenched in pain. His school had been raided because of the war and temporarily shut down. Pushing him further into a depression. His legs were useless and he felt useless. Hank had created a serum that fixed his legs but once he started taking it he became addicted to it. He needed to take it to function. The problem was that he couldn’t use his powers. A sacrifice that he was willing to make if it meant he could walk. As bad as it was he didn’t care if others needed his help. He was locked in his own mind and eat up with his own pain to deal with others.  It wasn't until a man from the future and his companion came and practically forced him back into his chair did he experience proper clarity once more. The whole world and a poor woman suffering from her own mind needed his help. If their words and a small scuffle between Hank and Logan weren't enough to convince him to use Cerebro once more after the serum had worn off, the request to view the man's memories were. He spoke to his future self and that gave him some hope and faith that he could fix the future. The only way to do that was to save this woman and stop Raven.

The ground began to rot around Adelaide. The trees started to wilt and curl in around her. They formed an oval like shape above her. Animals that came near her died. The ground was basically coal, her mind was rotting the things around her. Her body became enclosed in a tightly nit, rotted hut. Hidden from the world, locked away in her own prison. Every broken heart, hurt body, all the sorrow and pain of the world came to her. She felt it all. Her head pounded and eventually became numb to the pain. Her blue eyes glowed in the darkness of the bend and curled trees. As if she was meant to be her own light. A light she couldn’t see. She was so far back in her mind. She couldn’t feel someone else entering it. Her short curly red hair grew longer and longer spread out on the ground.

The inside of her mind was that of a broken down mansion. The walls were black. The floors were cracked. The house in her mind throbbed with every new emotion. It was like a heartbeat, constantly taking in pain and throbbing. The stairs of her mind were old, wooden, cracked from top to bottom. Even the gentlest of touches on the rail caused it to fall and hit the floor, Shattering. The windows were completely broken, glass shards everywhere. It was easy to cut yourself in her mind.

Adelaide was in the upper room of her mind, trapped. The time had gone by so slowly for Adelaide. She had grown used to the pain and sorrow. The one thing she hadn’t gotten use to was the loneliness. She felt the presence of someone. Something? She wasn’t sure. It was probably an incoming emotion. She sat in the room with the torn off walls. The bed was broken on the floor. She was in her 20s and in a black dress. Her eyes were still blue, not glowing like in the physical world. Just a dark sea blue. Tears rolling down her face. She sat staring off into the distance. She heard a creaking in her mind and turned to the door. 

Charles had never felt such pain and sadness coming from one person. The moment he put on Cerebro he was drawn to her. He could feel the pain she was feeling and quickly figured out where she was so he could take Cerebro off.    
“I know where she is. Hank lets go.” He said before wheeling fast towards the jet. This woman was in so much pain and had been for over ten years. The fact that she was still breathing was a miracle on its own.  Soon they were landing the jet when they could no longer fly it through a clear opening, forcing them to begin making their way through the forest. While Charles left the serum, Hank continued to use it without the same addiction he had suffered. After all, the last thing Hank wanted to do was scare the poor woman. Charles could feel her pain, something that never left his mind as Hank pushed his chair over the fallen leaves and twigs from the previous autumn. By the time they reached a rather impressive cocoon created by the trees, her pain was palpable in the air, so much so that even Hank could feel it.

"Is this it professor?" Hank asked, despite already knowing the answer. He knew his friend could use a bit of dialogue to ground himself before putting his abilities to use. "Yes Hank. Yes it is. I can feel her presence inside of it. Be ready to react at any moment. If you see an opening, you must take it." Swallowing a lump in his throat that formed as the time had come, he placed his hands on his temples and closed his eyes to focus, willing a projection of himself to enter her mind. Luckily for Charles, he didn't have to be bound to a chair in a non-physical realm.

Every step he took closer to her location took a tremendous amount of effort, and he found himself clutching his blazer over his heart with one hand as the other gripped the half-rotten banister. There was no doubt in his mind that she would soon be aware of his presence, meaning both his speed and a delicate precision needed to be utilized. Startled by the wood crumbling beneath his hand, he centered himself on the stairs and continued his journey, glass crunching beneath his feet with every step. Finally he made it to the entrance of her room, and with a gentle, slow sweep he opened the door.

She balled up and moved to the corner, “W-who are you? H-how are you in my mind? G-go away!” She said crying. "Please." She said not knowing what was really going on. She watched as the door opened smoothly. She had her feet drawn up to her chest. Her red hair fell around her shoulders and some of her face. It was like a shielded her face. She looked up at the stranger in her mind. He was tall, with brown hair and blue eyes.    
“Adelaide, my name is Charles Xavier. I am here to help you.” Charles said softly walking into the room.    
“Help me? How are going to help me? I haven’t seen the light of day in so long.” Adelaide said shyly not sure that Charles was even real. 

“I assure you I am very real. I have powers similar to your own. That is how I am in your mind.  Your abilities, they are a gift, not a curse. You are something known as a mutant, a special person who was chosen to receive such a gift. The world- it needs you, and I know that you need me. I am here because of my own gift. I felt your pain and together we can work to control it, but you need to help me too. My associate and I- Hank McCoy- we can't get to you through these trees. If you allow us to reach you, we'll take you some place safe, a place that I've used to help several people before yourself. Will you allow me to try?" Charles said walking closer to her.    
  
Adelaide took in a deep breath, looking at the man. She could feel that he didn’t mean her any harm but she hadn’t left her mind in so long. She wasn’t sure that she would even know how to be a living being again. There was something in his blue eyes that reassured her that everything would be alright. She softly uncurled her legs and placed them on the floor. 

“Alright Charles Xavier. I will trust you. What do you need me to do?” She asked him softly before standing up and pulling her hair out of her eyes.

Charles smiled softly relieved that she agreed to come with him. He knew she was still scared but that was alright he would do anything to keep her safe and help her. He nodded softly as he watched her stand up, “I just need you to come out of your mind. My associate Hank will be the one who gets you. My legs are not useful in the physical world. Though I assure you I will be there.” He told her with joy in his voice. Adelaide nodded softly.    
“Alright. I will see you there.” She told him a soft hint of her Russian Accent making itself known.    
  
Charles left her mind and she stood there for a moment looking around at the broken walls and windows. She took a deep breath, “It’s time to go now.” She told herself before walking down the stairs of her mind and to the door. In the physical world her bright blue eyes opened and the trees that were once rotted around her began to relax and ease. They started to regain some life just enough to uncurl from around her. Adelaide’s body was pale, freckle covered and slender. Her upper body was covered with a thin piece of fabric as was her lower half. It was just barely covered. The fabric was left over from her old outfit. As the trees opened up she saw a taller man with glasses standing over her. Her eyes softly closed as she drifted off. She had used all of her strength to wake up. 

Hank's cheeks were stained a dark red once Adelaide's body was revealed to them. While they brought some basic clothing that a friend of theirs had leant them in order to clothe her if the need arose, he hadn't expected her clothes to be in tatters, merely too dirty to continue wearing. Shifting on his feet as he pondered how to proceed, he didn't wait for long, finally picking her up carefully in his arms once her eyes were no longer glowing. Charles marveled at the sight from afar until it disappeared, shifting in his seat when his comrade approached, a blanket already laid in his lap for temporary coverage.

Hank muttered soft apologies as he draped her across Charles' lap, the latter wrapping her body up in the soft material as she settled into place. Once both men were certain that she was stable with the help of the professor's arms, they set off to return to the jet. "How are you feeling?" Hank prompted curiously, his eyes focused on the forest floor before them. He knew his friend would succeed, yet even then he couldn't help but worry. It was simply in his nature. "Honestly? I'm feeling fantastic. I never thought I'd be able to help another person out like that again. She's been through so much, I can only hope we can protect her from going through more.” Charles said looking down at the sleeping Adelaide. Her face was a beautiful ivory color, peppered with freckles. 

Soon they reached the jet and she was beginning to stir, prompted by the ramp lowering down for them to enter on, the air hissing as the pressure was released from the cabin. "Hank, would you mind going and grabbing those clothes? I'm sure Adelaide would like to go up before us to change with some privacy." Charles said softly. Hank nodded before running up to the jet.    
Adelaide had just begun to stir as Charles was sending his friend to the jet. Her eyes softly fixed on Charles for a moment. She felt the softness of the blanket and that drew her attention away for a moment. She looked at the blanket and lifted it to look at her tattered clothing. A soft red blush came across her face as she realized just how revealed she was. Softly she placed the blanket back.    
“So you are real?” She asked softly looking up at Charles.

“I am very real,” Charles said with a chuckle, “As are you.” He told her with a smile. 

Adelaide could feel her heartbeat speeding up softly. She wasn’t sure why but when he smiled she felt funny, a way she hadn’t felt before.    
“Hank is going to get you some clothes and once you are dressed we will head home.” He told her gently. She nodded softly as Hank walked out of the jet with a smile.    
“Alright the clothes are laying up there in the Jet. We will wait out here while you get changed.” Hank said softly. Adelaide nodded softly before leaning up in Charles’ lap and sliding off his lap. She pulled the blanket off and folded it up leaving it with Charles. She wasn’t embarrassed by her body. Her child-like nature allowed her to be okay with walking basically naked to the jet.    
  
Charles felt his breath catch in his throat as Adelaide folded up the blanket and gave it back to him. Her slender form walked up the stairs of the jet and he could feel a blush forming as he looked away. He didn’t want to check her out, but it was not easy. She was a beautiful woman. Charles looked up to Hank whose was face was always flush red.    
“Come now dear friend. She has been trapped in her mind for a long time. She doesn’t have a grip on social standards.” Charles explains softly. Hank nodded softly rubbing the back of his head.    
“You are right, that doesn’t make it any easier.” Hank said softly and Charles chuckled.


End file.
